


OverHeist Setup - The Doctor

by FazedMuttley



Series: OverHeist - An Overwatch AU. [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FazedMuttley/pseuds/FazedMuttley
Summary: The Doctor has a task to complete that may lead her to be able to be eligible for an upcoming opportunity.
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: OverHeist - An Overwatch AU. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555546
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	OverHeist Setup - The Doctor

The Doctor walked through the corridors nodding to her colleagues as she went, her line of work rarely allowed her to rest, so she was glad that after the next patient she was off the clock for eight hours.

Of course, being a Doctor wasn’t her only role in the world. Her training allowed her access to a knowledge that ensured, her secondary role thrived. Her intelligence and skills impressed many in the world and in most circles, she was actually feared.

Upon entering the room that was occupied by her patient, the first thing she saw was that he was eating a meal provided by the hospital, most people in her position would have used that fact to their advantage, but she didn’t need to resort to solutions such as tampering with the meal, she had other plans.

Upon noticing her the patient smiled. “Good Evening, Doc"

The Doctor grabbed the chart at the base of the bed and started looking over it, she knew exactly what it said as she had done her research, but appearances were important for anybody who may see her. “Good Evening Ezra, are you well?” she spoke softly ensuring she used the accent she had been practicing.

“Nervous" he chuckled.

“No need" she said, it was the truth, he had nothing to fear from the procedure itself. Her motives however, those he needed to fear , she gave him a smile. “It’s just a routine scan” she pulled a pen from her pocket and made some notes on the chart, “It appears it is time for your pain medication, one moment please"

“No rush Doc, not like I’m going anywhere” he laughed and she allowed him a chuckle in return as she went out of the room. She had prepared in advance to cover this shift, so she went and filled out the necessary paperwork and collected the medication she had signed out. On her way back to the room she tipped out but two of the pills into her left pocket and replaced them with ones already in her right pocket.

Autopsy, should one be performed would show the medication in his system but the other pills wouldn’t, simple sugar pills, it was what was hidden inside them that mattered.

“I have your medication Ezra.” She said as she returned and handed them to him. He took them quickly with the help of a glass of water he already had. “I wish you well, perhaps I will see you after your procedure.”

“Looking forward to it Doc!” he said with a grin, she simply smiled as she left the room.

She made her way quickly to the locker room once inside she removed the coat and name badge she was wearing and returned them to the locker she had taken them from, before retrieving her own items from her own locker, she glanced in the mirror and removed the wig she wore, although she had to admit she did look good as a brunette.

Shoving the last part of her disguise in her bag and placing her glasses on she exited the locker room and smiled at her co-workers as she made her way out of the building.

A few hours later she was in a nightclub, she didn’t appreciate being summoned but she was promised that it would be worth her time. She didn’t have to wait long before the person she was expecting sat across from her.

“Care to explain?” A document was pushed across the table toward her, with a sigh the Doctor moved her glass to the side and pulled the document towards her.

“I was hired to kill him?”

“Details please" the women across from her placed her elbows on the table and placed her chin in her hands a dark smile on her lips. She was interested.

“He was due an MRI. I simply introduced metal into his system. The high power magnet does the rest, massive internal bleeding from various sources as the magnet pulls the shavings through his body.”

“Very clever dear" the women smiled and helped herself to a sip from the Doctors drink. “My employer is pleased and would very much like your assistance with... an upcoming venture”

“Why would Reyes want me, when he has you Moira?”

“Oh Angela darling, who doesn’t want you? I know I do.”

Angela smiled across to her former mentor, it was true they did share an unique relationship. But Angela wanted more and Moira made it clear she hadn’t been ready for a reletionship. “That would depend on you"

“It would wouldn’t it” Moira stood and held up a hand. “Dance with me”

“Oh are we celebrating something" she asked taking the hand.

“A successful job on your part, an outstanding business opportunity” she smiled and pulled Angela close “Along with the rekindling of.. us" she pulled Angela into a kiss.

Angela pulled away shocked. “You’re ready?”

Moira just smiled and lead her to the dance floor.


End file.
